


Impropriety

by nana8493



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Awkward proposal, Cook Katsuki Yuuri, Duke Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lord Victor Nikiforov, Love at First Sight, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Prompt Fic, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana8493/pseuds/nana8493
Summary: Lord Viktor Nikiforov of Gloucester is still a Bachelor at the age of 27. With a fortune that has settled him for life, and a strange appetite for exotic foods, marrying his cook is the obvious thing to do in his position. At least to Viktor himself it is.





	Impropriety

**Author's Note:**

> I made it in time I’m so glad x’D 
> 
> Okay before you read: PLEASE remember that I’m not a native speaker in English and regency talk is hard >.< I tried my best but I know it’s a pretty bad attempt lmao so please... don’t be too harsh on me there >.<
> 
> And once again this story was edited by Yulia (https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaLeafhill/pseuds/YuliaLeafhill) Go check her out!
> 
> Also this is the only non-explicit story I’ll write this week x’D 
> 
> Anyway. I hope you’ll enjoy this!

“Vkusno!”

He’d done it again. Viktor’s cook had once again produced an utterly magnificent meal for him. This time it was a very exotic dish, or well, dishes, called ‘sushi’. It was made of imported rice, from Japan of course, and something dark green-ish that was apparently some sort of edible seaweed, and raw fish, topped with a bit of caviar. It had cost him quite a bit, no doubt, but this was completely worth the money.

Viktor Nikiforov, Duke and Lord of Stonehouse Court, alpha with an annual income of 15,000 pounds, owner of the whole of Gloucestershire, had a simple hobby indeed.

Food.

Well, to his credit, it was the more exotic sort of food that attracted him, and it did cost him a little penny to have the original ingredients for his latest fancy imported, but he was all too happy despite the seemingly unnecessary expenses. For there was nothing more satisfying than an expertly cooked meal that could tickle his taste buds just right to settle the stomach after a long day.

He had even gone so far as to take a cook of the Japanese race into his services, which had proved to be an incredible experience until now.

In fact, Viktor decided to pay a visit to the kitchen and have the cook introduced to him. He needed to compliment the man on his good work. And, if he was honest, he was just a tad bit curious as to how a kitchen housing so many exotic products looked.

It was quite frankly the first time in his life to visit the kitchen, which was why, once he entered the Downstairs area, he became slightly appalled. How on earth did his servants walk these stairs without tripping over themselves with every single step? Viktor had not realised what a safety hazard existed in his own residence! He would have to have a talk with his butler about this. If he returned to his Upstairs quarters alive, that was.

Thankfully, Viktor had made his way to the kitchen without breaking his neck.

Once he’d stepped inside the cooking area though, all the servants paused their work to stare at him, and the smell of unadulterated fear made its way to his nose almost instantly.

He gave his servants his most charming smile, hoping to placate these unfounded anxieties.

“Where is the cook?”, he asked, smile never slipping off his admittedly quite handsome face.

But wait just a moment, did- did his exotic cook even speak the English language?

“I am here, my Lord”, came a quiet, hesitant voice with a noticeable, but definitely not unpleasant, foreign accent from the back of the kitchen.

“A word, please”, Viktor smiled in the voice’s general direction, not bothering to try and search for him. 

He held the door open and gestured for the cook to go first.

Viktor only realised what a dunce he had been in ignoring him all this time, once the cook passed him.

He was about a head shorter than he himself was, rather dark skinned, dark haired, and… quite appealing in his looks. With the adorable little nose, rounded face and- was that the scent of an omega?

Viktor took a quick, discreet sniff to check whether that scent was indeed coming from the Japanese, and true enough, he did give off an incredible scent of sweetness and foreign smells he couldn’t name. How intriguing!

Once Viktor had closed the kitchen door, the cook went into an exaggerated bow, until his torso was parallel to the floor.

“My Lord, I am unspeakably sorry if my cooking has displeased you. I-“

“Stop.”

The frightened omega lifted his head and looked up at him for only a second, before he hastily lowered it again. But dear God! Those eyes!

“There is no need to be scared. Follow me.”

The smell of despair didn’t leave his enchanting servant until they had arrived back in the dining room, and Viktor pulled out a chair for him.

The omega took a seat hesitantly, and looked, as well as smelled, confused out of his mind.

How utterly precious!

“Tell me, what is your name?”, Viktor started, feeling almost ashamed that he hadn’t bothered to listen to his butler when he had taken the cook in.

“Kat- Yuuri Katsuki, my Lord”, he said so quietly, Viktor almost had to strain his ears to hear him.

“Yuuri, I must say I am quite happy with your cooking. I am curious though. Are these wonderful dishes your own creations?”

The omega looked at him rather startled, and beyond surprised.

“N- no, my Lord. I have been serving you traditional food of my home country. The- the recipes I’ve been using have been handed down in my family for generations.”

Oh? He was from an old family line then? An interesting little fact to know for sure.

“And you will continue to do so. I want to discuss the meal plan for a very important guest I will be housing for the next fortnight, Yuuri. However, I must admit I am quite dependant on your ideas for that. Yakov, bring a pen and some paper”, Viktor ordered his butler, who had silently been standing close to the door.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Viktor was almost beside himself with excitement. 

Today was the day the Crispino twins were scheduled to arrive, and Viktor was more than ready to surprise them with the meal plan Yuuri had put together for them. 

This was going to be a treat!

If Viktor was quite honest, he had wanted Yuuri to serve them the food himself. And Yuuri had agreed, before he had left the room smelling disgustingly like panic. Which had been the reason why Viktor had called him back and made him explain what had scared him so. 

Yuuri had told him that he didn’t quite know how to serve the food _as well as_ cook the rest of the courses _in time_. Well, he had also said he would surely find a way and that Viktor could depend on him for that. But Viktor wasn’t cruel. He had to admit that Yuuri had made a sound point and no matter how much he might have wanted to get a few quick looks at the delightful little omega during dinner, he wouldn’t want to drive him into a panic. No, Viktor could hold out a few hours without looking at his cook if it meant his servant wasn’t going into hysterics because of him. Or worse, make Viktor fall out of his good graces. 

After all, it was only advisable to be on very good terms with one’s cook. If there was one person in his whole household with the power to kill him easily and unnoticed, it would be the cook for sure. 

Viktor felt like he should sit down for a moment at the _mere thought_ of his darling servant killing him. But he was not granted the luxury, as he saw the arrival of the carriage belonging to the twins at this exact moment. Thus he sighed tragically and went downstairs. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Viktor was very pleasantly surprised indeed, when dessert was brought by none other than Yuuri himself! What a thoughtful omega he was employing!

However, his joy faded exceedingly fast once he noticed the hateful stare Michele Crispino bestowed upon his Yuuri. 

He tried to ignore it, and at first he succeeded, but when Yuuri came back to clear the table, Michele snapped at him for making eyes at his sister. And that was when Viktor snapped as well. 

He growled at his guest, who had caught his omega’s wrist in what looked to be a bruising grip. Viktor would have been fine if Yuuri had defended himself, but his cook was too loyal for that and did not even dare to look at Michele. And then the little omega’s distressed scent reached Viktor. 

“Unhand my cook”, he demanded threateningly, unable to hide his snarl completely. 

Naturally the younger alpha obeyed him, and as soon as he had let go of Yuuri, his cook fled the room, still smelling utterly terrified. 

The poor thing!

“You will excuse me”, Viktor said none too friendly, already standing, and made his way after Yuuri. 

He found the omega standing in the servant’s hallway, breathing heavily and close to tears. 

Viktor could feel his heart breaking into pieces at the pitiful sight. And to think it was his fault! Yuuri had only been trying to fulfill Viktor’s request out of the goodness of his own little heart even after he’d told him it was not necessary!

Viktor knew very well what he was about to do was quite improper. But he could not help himself when he took the distraught omega into his arms in a tight embrace. 

“M-my Lord, I’m s-sorry I-“

“Hush, Yuuri. There is no need for you to apologise. Michele should have never laid a finger on you. I apologise for being unable to stop him sooner. I can only imagine how startled you must have felt”, Viktor said in an attempt to calm the little omega down. He had not quite noticed that he had ended his short speech with a kiss to Yuuri’s head, until after he had done it. 

He could not bring himself to regret the action however, and proceeded to rub his omega’s small back. 

Viktor would have thought his actions to be much too forward if it hadn’t been for the effect they seemed to have on Yuuri. 

The omega was calming down rapidly, and even clung to Viktor’s back! Despite the situation, Viktor didn’t think he had ever felt this much pleasure in his life. He barely wanted to let go of the adorable creature in his arms. 

But be that as it may, he did not have a choice when Yuuri tragically disentangled himself from Viktor. 

The omega looked up at him with flushed cheeks, and a shy gleam in his eyes. 

“I am sorry for my unprofessionalism, my Lord. I sincerely hope I won’t put you through such discomfort again.”

Discomfort?

What discomfort?

Viktor had never felt more comfortable in his life than he did 5 seconds ago. 

He had been unable, for the first time in his life, to come up with fitting words for a reply, and then Yuuri had up and left, just like that, leaving Viktor behind in the hallway by himself. 

He didn’t think he had ever felt this lonely in his life. 

  
  
  
  


The rest of the fortnight was a rather strained affair. 

Viktor was not inclined to forgive Michele for how he had treated his dear little omega, and Michele refused to accept the fact that he had been in the wrong. Sara was the only one who made an effort at politeness and had apologised to Viktor more than once for her brother’s actions. And this was in truth the only reason why Viktor had not cut their visit short. 

  
  


Once they had left however, Viktor immediately went to seek out his cook. He had sparsely seen him since the incident had happened on the very first night and after contemplating about it for hours on end, he had come to the conclusion that he himself must have given Yuuri reason for discomfort with his embrace and kiss. An unbearable thought indeed. 

  
  


“Where is Yuuri?”, he asked after entering the kitchen. 

  
  


There was a moment of silence before Lilia, his head maid stepped forward. 

“He went into town to buy ingredients, my Lord.”

“Ah… Well. Tell him to come to my study once he comes back”, Viktor ordered and went to go just there. 

  
  


He had been waiting for Yuuri for almost four hours now, and feared that he might have escaped to a new master. 

  
  


Which was yet another unbearable thought. 

  
  


He had just been playing with the most mad idea in his mind, when he heard a knock at the door. 

  
  


“Enter”, he called, and it was indeed Yuuri who stepped into the room. 

What a _relief_!

  
  


“My Lord, I apologise for not being here when you wanted me. I came back from the market just now and was told you wanted me to come here…?”, he stammered, uneasiness radiating off him. 

  
  


“Yes, Yuuri I want you. Marry me.”

  
  


That… was not quite what he had prepared to tell his cook. 

  
  


Yuuri looked at him now, instead of at the floor at the very least. He smelled rather alarmed however. 

  
  


“E-e-excuse me?! M-my Lord, I-!” His little omega was obviously lost for words. “My Lord, that is a very cruel joke”, he said at last, which surprised Viktor to no end. 

A joke?!

  
  


“But I am not teasing you, Yuuri.” 

  
  


And indeed he was not. It might have been a slip of the tongue that had revealed his mad idea to someone but himself, but Viktor was nevertheless quite serious about it. 

  
  


It seemed to take the omega a few moments before he realised that fact as well. 

  
  


“B-b-but… my Lord- I- I am but a cook! A foreigner no less! I- I couldn’t possibly accept such a generous- I-it would bring disgrace to you, my Lord, I would never want- I-“, Yuuri fell silent in his ramblings when Viktor lifted his hand in a silent order. 

  
  


“Are you fond of me at all, Yuuri?”, Viktor asked, just to make sure he was not making a fool of himself. 

The question had the curious effect of Yuuri’s cheeks flushing scarlet once again, though this time Viktor did not dare to assume the reason. He might have incorrectly interpreted it as affection for him before, but it could just as well have been embarrassed at the unwanted attention, he realised much belatedly. 

  
  


“I-... I am… very fond of you, my Lord”, Yuuri whispered after what felt like an eternity to Viktor. 

  
  


He could not help the relieved sigh that escaped him. 

  
  


“Yuuri, if you are fond of me, and I am fond of you, I see no reason for you to refuse my proposal.”

  
  


The omega wrung his hands and shifted from one foot to the other, obviously still not convinced. 

  
  


It caused quite a pain in Viktor’s heart to see the omega’s hesitation, but he admonished himself to be understanding. After all, he had not courted Yuuri properly, like he deserved. 

  
  


Still. 

His arms acted on their own accord when they opened for Yuuri once more in invitation, making space for the omega to sit on his lap if he so chose. 

  
  


He had just started to let them sink again when Yuuri did not move from his place at the door, even though the rejection made him want to weep. He would not force himself on Yuuri again if the omega did not wish for his advances. 

  
  


But then there was a sudden movement and only a second later his arms were full of the little omega, pressing himself close to his chest. 

It made Viktor want to weep for very different reasons. 

  
  


He closed his arms tightly around Yuuri before the omega could change his mind again. 

  
  


“I want to accept your proposal- desperately so-! But… I don’t think it would be wise for you, my Lord, to- to marry someone like me… I am so far below your status-“

  
  


“Yuuri… I do not care about your status. It might not be a highly profitable match for me to marry my cook, but to be quite frank with you, I’m in the comfortable position in which I am not dependant on expanding my fortune. It is big enough for us both, and for the generations to come, to live off quite nicely. Do not worry your pretty head about such issues, my dear.”

  
  


Once again Yuuri blushed so beautifully at Viktor’s words, he could barely keep himself from preening. 

“Oh…”

  
  


“Yuuri… I would love to hear a definite answer from you, please don’t be so cruel to my poor heart and tell me in no uncertain terms. Will you marry me?”, Viktor asked once again. 

And this time Yuuri smiled at him with his flushed cheeks and bright eyes. 

“Yes, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know... depending on what you guys want... I could add a second chapter that’s a little more... well. Let’s just say the rating would definitely change x’D 
> 
> So yeah anyway I hope you liked the fluff. Tomorrow’s prompt is gonna be a lot darker. Though still no promises on me actually uploading it tomorrow xD I’m gonna start writing it now x’D


End file.
